Chivalry
by Cupcakes327
Summary: "That's a boy." "Stupid girl." "He's an idiot like you." Sasuke isn't your average knight in shining armor. Sasuhina!


**Age 5**

He had no idea what to believe right now. A few minutes ago he was calmly sleeping in his racecar bed and now he was taking a bath. Yes, a bath. Sasuke Uchiha had no idea what to think at the moment. He didn't find today to be anything special at all.

Sure Itachi explained they were having "special" guests coming over. They didn't sound special though. No, just troublesome people coming over to eat his food and invade his privacy.

Sasuke is nothing more than a five year old who wants to spend his summer's sleeping until twelve, than wake up and go out with his friends or Itachi. Isn't that what all five year old boys wanted? Maybe not. Naruto and Kiba woke up at six. Then they threw rocks at Sasuke's window. Then Fugaku would come out with a bat in his hands and scare the children off. The end for Naruto and Kiba.

That's why Uchiha's don't do family reunions. Too troublesome. Too annoying. Too Naruto-ish. That's why the five year old kept to himself.

People kept walking around. Itachi would walk into his room, chuckle, then walk away. Fugaku would sneak glances from behind the door, go inside, look out the window, then leave. Mikoto kept telling the young Uchiha to be respectful to their guests. That meant he would have to sneak away or hurt someone.

"They're here! They're here!" Only his mom would be jumping around for guest. Uchiha men would stay calm and Itachi would walk away into the kitchen. That would explain why he wasn't a man.

The door's opened to reveal an ugly man. He was hideous! Fugaku walked over to Mr. Ugly and shook his hand."Hiashi Hyuuga. Welcome." His name was ugly too.

" You remember my wife Mikoto, yes?" Mikoto bowed slightly before straightening out again. "My eldest son Itachi is. . . in the kitchen."

Fugaku motioned Sasuke over as he kept talking to the ugly and wrinkly man. " And this is my youngest son Sasuke." He then whispered to Hiashi's ear. "Careful, he bites."

Hiashi nodded and understanding and moved to his left. Behind him was a boy, or girl, with short hair. Same eyes. "This is my daughter, Hinata."

"That's a boy." Everyone looked at him. Their eyes widened in surprise. A chuckle was heard from the kitchen. Fugaku hissed. "Itachi!"

Sasuke had no idea what he did wrong. He just stated the obvious fact. The boy in front of him had his, or her, head down. Everyone waited for her to do something. Fugaku had no experiance with Hyuuga girls. Only Uchiha girls, Mikoto.

Everyone was quite surprised when she walked by little Sasuke and demanded, "I wish to see your garden. Now." Hiashi was quite surprised. Hinata was a true Hyuuga! Forget feelings!

* * *

Sasuke hated the garden. It was dirty and they really had no need for it. Except Fugaku. Whenever it was that time of the month, he would come out here and hide with the plants. At least that's what Itachi told him. The young Uchiha watched, with boredom in his eyes, as the Hinata-boy walked around, obviously fascinated.

She sat down and started to dig. Weird girl. It was obvious she was digging a hole. Sasuke couldn't help but walk over to where she was. He saw as she picked up a warm and placed it gently on the ground.

"Stupid boy." Hinata turned around, not bothering to get up.

"I'm a girl." Sasuke shrugged. "Stupid girl."

Sasuke was pretty sure girls don't play with dirt. She was weird and stupid. Like Naruto. He was dense, stupid, and weird. He had whiskers on his cheeks, that he keeps saying he was "born with." Yeah, right.

"You're an idiot like Naruto."

"I l-like N-Naruto-kun." Weird liked weird. Mr. Ugly would be disappointed."He's an idiot like you."

Hinata shook her head, a smile on her face. "Naruto isn't an idiot. He has a good heart and he stands up for what he believes in."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I do too! And I'm telling you your an idiot!"

"Sasuke! Hinata! Come inside! It's a bit cold out here!" Sasuke ran ahead of the girl. She was an idiot. She was slow. And she was weird. Hinata couldn't be a girl.

"Sasuke. Why don't you take Hinata to your room?" His mother was insane! No wonder Fugaku hid with plants!"No. I don't like guys!"

Fugaku came into the room holding Itachi by his ear and Hiashi behind him." Itachi told me that if you take a boy in your room, you like him."

Everyone's head shifted to said boy. "I didn't exactly say that." Fugaku shook his head slowly and released Itachi's ear. "Just go back to the kitchen."

Sasuke kept rambling about how he wasn't attracted to guys and that girls were too clingy,as well as annoying. Fugaku and Mikoto just stared at their son. He was insane.

Everyone stayed silent until Hiashi cleared his throat. "Come now, Hinata. Time to go home." Hinata quickly ran over to her father's side."Itwasniceseeingyoutwobutwemu stgetgoingbyebye." Hiashi and Hinata ran out that door.

"Well, I'm going to go garden." Mikoto turned to her husband. "For how long?"

"For a week or until I know your sane." Coward.

* * *

Sasuke hated hanging out Naruto and Kiba. Twice the idiots. The only reason he hung out with Naruto was because he didn't have any social skills. Kiba was there because of the dobe. Sasuke was outside the Hyuuga mansion with these to idiots at three in the morning. Throwing pebbles at the window.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We'll get back at these Hyuuga bastards." Kiba chuckled. His puppy, Akumaru, barked alongside with him.

Naruto laughed loudly until something smacked him upside the head. Stupid teme. "Shut up. Do you want them to hear you."

Naruto groaned and started throwing pebbles at one of the windows. Kiba started to join in then stopped. Confusion was shown on his face. "Wait a minute. I think I know who's room this is."

"Really? Who?" Before Kiba could answer, Hinata opened the window to her room and peeked out. She couldn't believe it!

There he was. Her night in shining armor. Naruto was outside her door, throwing rocks at her window, at three in the morning. How romantic. Suddenly the front door flew open.

There he stood. Hiashi Hyuuge with a bathrobe on, bags under his eyes, and a shotgun in his hands. He was worst than Fugaku!

"Crap. . ."

"It's old man Hyuuga!"

"Run for your lives!" By the time Naruto and Kiba started running, Sasuke was already a block away. "Dammit Teme!"

Hinata sighed dreamily as Naruto ran, while avoiding the bullets being shot at him. He was here in front of her house! What more can a Hyuuga girl do more than dream!

Once Sasuke reached the front door of his house, he scowled. Stupid Dobe. Stupid ugly man with a shotgun.

* * *

**I need water! This chapter didn't take that long to finish so hurray! I'm telling you Hyuuga and Uchiha men will beat you if you bother them in the morning. Review!=) **


End file.
